Change Your Mind
by tippyroo
Summary: The sun is gone before it shines...


Change Your Mind

Rating: R, definitely

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they'd have already done it on every surface in Miami.

A/N: Okay, this is taking me longer than I thought…I think I'm losing my touch :oO

I'm not really sure how it evolved from pure, plotless smut into angst, but I guess that's what happens when you start something on Tuesday and put off finishing it until Friday...whatever. Anyway, here it is!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric stepped into the elevator, rolling his neck and leaning against the wall. He wasn't looking forward to his date with Natalia that night. Just as the doors were about to close, Calleigh stepped in, smiling at him silently and leaning against the wall next to him. He glanced at her and couldn't help looking her over; she was wearing a black wrap dress, and the plunging neckline made him lick his lips unconsciously. When he finally brought his eyes up to her face, she caught his eye and gave him a look. He chuckled and shook his head, busted. He knew she'd caught him looking, but she didn't seem to mind, she just rolled her eyes and grinned.

Eric decided to keep himself out of trouble by keeping his eyes focused on the floor numbers, lighting up one by one, but just before they got to his floor it stopped. He frowned and turned his head to see that Calleigh had pressed the "Emergency Stop" button.

"Calleigh, what-"

Before he could finish his sentence she'd shoved him against the wall of the elevator and pressed her lips against his hungrily. Eric was stunned for a moment, then he responded, then his brain began functioning again and he pushed her back gently, "Calleigh, whoa," he paused , grinning and rubbing the back of his head nervously, he really didn't want to stop, but, "You know I'm dating Boa Vista, right?"

Calleigh gave him a sultry look, "Do you think she's gonna find out?"

Eric raised his eyebrows, his smile widening, "Are you serious?"

Calleigh tilted her head, letting her long hair slide over her shoulder and expose her neck, "Eric, are you going to do me, or do I need to go find Frank?"

Eric's hands somehow made their way to her hips and he pulled her against him, he'd always wanted Calleigh, and he couldn't help being turned on by her now. "Don't call Frank", he murmured, tilting his head to kiss her neck. Calleigh moaned and ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders.

"That's a nice dress", he mumbled against her skin

She smiled, "It's new"

Eric moved his hands to the tie at her waist that was keeping the dress closed, "Too bad I'm going to have to take it off so soon"

"S'okay", she murmured, feeling the cool air against her skin as the dress fell open, "It's already served its purpose"

Eric chuckled, pushing the dress off her shoulders and admiring her in nothing but her heels and a pair of lacy black panties, "No bra?"

Calleigh bit her bottom lip and gave him her best naughty look, "Oops, must've forgotten"

Eric shook his head, laughing again before spinning her around and lifting her so she was sitting on the railing. He kissed her hard and ran his hands up her thighs to her bottom, squeezing it firmly. Calleigh moaned again against his mouth and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and enjoying the feeling of his shirt rubbing against her bare chest. His hands slid up her body, past her hips and her stomach to her breasts, and she arched her back as he cupped them, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

They pulled back for a moment, panting, and Eric dipped his head down to lick along her clavicle as Calleigh weaved her fingers into his short hair. Finally his mouth found her breasts and she gasped, bucking her hips up to rub against the growing bulge in his pants as he took a nipple into his mouth. Eric's hands were now back on her bottom, and he moved one down to slip a finger inside her panties.

"Eric", she breathed, gripping his shoulders

He groaned against her breast when he felt how wet she was and pulled away for a moment to yank her panties down before kneeling in front of her and running his tongue through her swollen folds.

Calleigh purred in pleasure as she felt Eric's mouth on her and he responded by slipping his tongue further inside of her.

"Eric…oh God!", she whimpered

He kept licking at her and slowly pushed two fingers inside her just in time to feel her clenching around them. After she'd finished, he sat back for a moment, licking his lips before making his way back up her body to her mouth.

"You liked that, huh?", he smirked, kissing her and grabbing her ass to pull her against him

Calleigh could feel him against her and shuddered at how hard he was, "You know what I like, Eric", she said, with a glint in her eye as she began pulling his shirt over his head.

Eric allowed her to rid him of his shirt before loosening his own pants and letting them fall down around his ankles.

Caleigh couldn't help but grin, "Is that all for me?"

Eric returned her grin, pressing his lips to hers softly, "It's always been for you Baby"

She caressed his cheek gently and smiled at him almost sadly and he couldn't take it, so he pushed inside of her just to change the tone of the moment.

Calleigh gasped sharply, not expecting his sudden move and wrapped one of her legs around his to keep herself steady

"You okay?", he breathed, forcing himself to hold still

She bit her lip, "Just give me a minute…to adjust", she blushed and he smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face

"You're really beautiful Calleigh"

Her expression softened and she kissed him quickly before rocking against him, indicating that she was ready for him to move. He pulled out slowly and then slid back in, more gently this time, and Calleigh sighed happily, moving her hands from his shoulders to stroke his chest.

After a few moments they found a rhythm together; Eric kissing her neck and breasts and Calleigh touching him everywhere she could reach. Eric could tell she was close and he reached between them to gently touch her as he pushed in and out of her.

"Uhhh Eric", Calleigh moaned, burying her face in his shoulder as she came, tightening around him over and over and Eric bit his lip hard, trying to hold out as long as he could before finally giving in and following after her.

He held her against him tightly as they both leaned against the wall and tried to catch their breath.

After several minutes she pushed him back slightly and looked up at him with that expression again, the sad smile, "We'd better get dressed and get this thing moving again before people start asking questions"

She tried to pull away to pick up her dress, but Eric wouldn't let her, "Calleigh -"

"Don't", she interrupted him, "I shouldn't have done that. I knew you were dating Natalia."  
"I don't care about her Calleigh, I just…", he broke off, running his hand through his short hair, "I've wanted this for so long; wanted you. Don't walk away now."

Calleigh wriggled out of his grasp and this time he let her, watching intently as she pulled her panties back up her legs and refastened her dress.

"Calleigh", he tried again, finally pulling up his own pants and yanking his shirt on

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me", and with that she pressed the button on the elevator, sending it back into motion. They both stood there silently until the elevator stopped at Calleigh's floor, but as she began to step out Eric grabbed her arm gently, stopping her, "Why does our timing always have to be off? Why can't we ever just be together?"

Calleigh shrugged without looking at him, "I guess it's just not meant to happen"

He let go of her and she stepped off the elevator and walked away without another word and Eric knew it was already over, before it'd even begun.


End file.
